The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing an airbag module for a motor vehicle.
Hitherto, for example, in the Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 8-156733, an airbag apparatus having a construction in which an airbag, to which gas for developing and expanding the airbag is supplied from an inflator, is developed and expanded in an occupant restraining area at a time of a motor vehicle accident, is known. In designing this kind of airbag apparatus, specifically, the need for miniaturization of the apparatus is high. In order to respond to this need, it is common to use a method in which a specification of a base cloth of the airbag constituting the airbag, folding-back structure of the airbag, a structure of the inflator, a structure of other components, and the like are considered. However, with this method, careful inspection of the basic structure of the airbag apparatus during manufacture is necessary, and this induces problems of high costs and prolonged production times.
Consequently, the present invention has been developed in light of the above-described issue, and is directed to providing a technology effective for miniaturizing an airbag module, and a method through which an airbag for use in a motor vehicle can be easily folded in a predetermined configuration and housed in an airbag-housing member.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.